foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Jill Kirby's website
Jill Kirby's website (originally at http://www.kirbyfest.net/frontpage.html) showcased Jill Kirby's fiction in a variety of fandoms, including Forever Knight. There is an archived version of the site on the Wayback Machine. A previous version of her site was originally at http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Lofts/4107/, moved to http://users.rcn.com/kirby.enteract/, and shortly thereafter moved again to http://cageyklio.net/kirby/. This can be traced through archived redirects on each site. For both versions of Jill's site, one or more of the Tables of Contents have been archived, but none of the actual stories. It should be noted that Jill now archives her stories on DreamWidth. Stories The following is a list of the stories that were archived on http://cageyklio.net/kirby/.This information is copied from the table of contents on the archived version of the site. As on the site, stories that are straight Forever Knight fiction are separated from those that are crossovers between FK and Highlander. The annotations for each story are taken from the Table of Contents on the website. Forever Knight * The Anna Trilogy ** "No Such Summer": My personal favorite of all my FK stories. ** "A Season Lost": (Drama) Anna returns, a number of years later. ** "A Winter's Tale": (Drama) Everything comes to an end, but answers make it easier. * "Begin Again" So far, my only story set post-"Last Knight." * "Come Down in Time " Song Challenge/Drama. CDIT is an Elton John/Bernie Taupin song that felt like a Janette song from the moment I first heard it. This was written before season three started. Sting did a cover of this song on a tribute album called "Two Rooms," and that is what this story was written for. * "Domestic Tranquility" This was my very first FK story, and it was written in response to the Forever Not story challenge. This challenge asked what fan writers thought might happen at the end of the series. This challenge was issued long before the actual demise of FK. Believe me, this story is not what I'd consider an ideal state ending, but it was fun to write! This story appeared in the Forever Net Challenge Issue. * "Eventually" Just a short piece, and my only FK story from Vachon's point of view. This appeared in the first issue of the Ben Bass fan club newsletter, The Bass Reel. This story has never been posted to FKFIC, and was not available on the Web until March, 1999. * "Hard Promises to Keep" This is a Trisha Yearwood song that's all too appropriate for the Nick and Natalie relationship (circa end of second season, roughly). * "More Fiercely Bright" MFB is my longest FK story that isn't a crossover. This is set in the third season. Laura Waskey wrote a story in FK War Five in which I "promised" to write her a story about LaCroix falling in love with a mortal, and this is what ensued. I don't think it's quite what she had in mind-- I don't think it's quite what I had in mind-- but it's what happened. * "The NatPack Meets Lady Clairol" This vignette is from FK War Seven, and stars Maureen "The Mad" and the rest of the NatPack as they search out red hair and the Mitchly One, causing general chaos. What else is new? Frighteningly enough, most of the behaviours in here are actual, witnessed Pack behaviours. Be afwaid. Be vewy afwaid. * "Remember" Jenny Schanke is the focus of this story, set just after the start of season three. This story appeared in Forever Net #5. * "Susan's Birthday Party" Written in honour of Susan Garrett's birthday in 1995. She didn't want presents-- she wanted fiction. * "Susan 's Birthday Party-- The Day After" A follow-up to the first 1995 story, incorporating a few RL friends. * "Susan's Birthday Party, One Year Later" Written in honour of Susan Garrett's birthday in 1996. * "Unto Dust" Written in response to a story challenge: what if the asteroid from "A More Permanent Hell" had actually hit Earth? This story appeared in For the Good of the Knight, a charity zine that I co-edited, which was first presented at 1997's Bridging the Knight convention. Unfortunately, this zine is now out of print. * "The Venerated Object" From FK War Five, written with Jill Bradley (Jillby) and Sheryl Bottner (RM). It's lewd, it's rude, and it's based on a real-life situation that Jillby and I got ourselves into. 'Nuff said. * "VHHB: Party On!" Another snippet from War Seven. ''Forever Knight/Highlander'' Crossovers FK/Methos * "Rituals" "Rituals" was my attempt to bring Methos into the FK universe. I had fun, yadda yadda... And then there needed to be a sequel. Never write a story that includes Natalie Lambert and Methos-- they're two of the bossiest characters around. I love them, but they give "headstrong" a whole new meaning. This first story is about as close to an action story as I get. * "Passages" Though this story is very different from the first, it's a continuation of the story chain. This second story is rated "adult" for sexual situations and language. Please do not read it if you're under 18. FK/Duncan * "Honor the Heart" "Honor the Heart" is a crossover with the "Highlander" universe, featuring Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson. It's set after the end of the second season. This was my first long piece of fanfic, and it was quite obviously written long before the end of season two. I wince when I read it now-- it seems too starry-eyed. But that's how it was written. * "The Heart of the Holidays" "The Heart of the Holidays" is a Christmas story, written in 1995 as a Christmas present for Lillian Feden. This is primarily a "Forever Knight" story; Duncan is only in it long distance. * There's one last story in this series, "Debt of Honor," that will probably never be finished at this point. I may give up and end up posting it unfinished. We'll see. References Category:Defunct Fan Websites